Reel games are gaming machines, which operate with a plurality of reels. Reel games include slot machines. The reels may include physical reels, video reels or virtual reels. A reel may include a plurality of symbols or symbol elements, each of which may be disposed on the reel at a symbol display position. During a reel game, a player may place a wager, which may cause the plurality of reels to spin until they stop. In gaming terms, each reel may stop at a location known as a “reel stop,” and each reel stop may be associated with a particular symbol display position.
In operation, a reel game may include a random number generator (RNG), or pseudo-random number generator, which may include a computer processor configured to generate a series of random numbers (or pseudo-random numbers). The RNG may generate hundreds or thousands of random or pseudo-random numbers per second. Additionally, the RNG may output a particular random number in response to an event, such as, for example, in response to the placement of a wager by a player, a button press by a player, or any other player initiated stimulus.
The random output by the RNG may be mapped (e.g., by way of a mapping table) to a particular reel stop or a plurality of reel stops, depending upon the particular game mechanic. In general, the resulting game mechanic enables the set of possible game outcomes to include all of the combinations, or patterns, of reel stops associated with all of the reels involved. Winning game outcomes may occur along one or more active paylines, where a number of active paylines may be a function of a wager amount or player input. Each of the possible game outcomes may then map to a wager outcome using a table or “pay table.”
The set of possible wager outcomes is typically independent of the order or sequence in which each symbol display element is presented. For example, a game outcome comprising a first symbol element, a second symbol element, and a third symbol element conventionally results in a particular wager outcome, irrespective of the order or sequence in which each symbol element is presented in the game outcome.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide a new and exciting gaming system that includes sequences of letter display elements. Additionally, it would be beneficial to provide a plurality of letter display elements that may form a winning sequence that is associated with a game award. Furthermore, it would be beneficial to display a winning sequence that forms a recognizable word to the player.